Masterpiece
by EmSkittles
Summary: What if Mitchie came clean to Shane before Tess ratted her out? How would he react? Smitchie OneShot. Song by Meg and Dia, I own nothing


Masterpiece

A/N The song Is meant to represent the lie Mitchie created.

_**Too bad you knew me when I wasn't ready, And I wasn't ready, did I say come and get me.**_

In the middle of lake Rock, Mitchie and Shane sat going in circles in their green canoe. _It's hard to keep lying_... Mitchie thought as she listened to Shane talk about the people who fake around him to get close to him.

_**Too bad I held on, when tried to tell me this was wrong, well is this wrong? And I am no masterpiece, where innocence is painted green. And isn't it strange to think that you created all of me? Done by the hands of a broken artist**_

_I did this to myself,_ she thought bitterly. _If I hadn't been so afraid of what everyone thought of me, well maybe Shane could have know the real me. Except.. I'm kitchen help... What would he think of that-_

"Mitchie?" Shane called breaking her thoughts.

"Uhm yeah," She laughed nervously.

"You ok? You seem kinda distracted," He said thoughtfully.

_**You painted black here my naked heart is, I finally no what wrong is, Now I finally know that you bleed for nothing. Carved like a stone with your hands still shaking, on display through a soul still breaking**__**, **__**Aren't you proud you're the one that made me? Aren't you proud that your the one that made me?**_

"Oh... Just lost in thought, it's easy to lose track out here." Mitchie answered carefully. _How would he reacted if I told him the truth? Would he knock me out of this raft and row back to camp? Would he understand? Probably not. I don't want to loose him. But, I can't keep lying... _She sighed softly.

_**And you cant erase these lies, you cant save me Well you cant display me, oh you know what dismay means, I cant even try to, remember what I knew, before I became your model to claim no, And I am no masterpiece, so strange that you made all of me...**_

"Yeah, when I used to go to camp here I used to write music out here. It sucks if you fall in in mid-lyric." He smiled slyly.

Mitchie laughed, _I can't stand it anymore, I need to tell him the truth_... "Shane.."

_**Done by the hands of a broken artist You painted black where my naked heart is, I finally no what wrong is, Now I finally know that you bleed for nothing. Carved like a stone with your hands still shaking, on display through a soul still breaking, Aren't you proud you're the one that made me? Aren't you proud that your the one that made me?**_

"Yeah, Mitchie?"

_Be brave_, "I need to tell you something.." She swallowed nervously.

"What is it?" A look of concern clouded his eyes.

"I... I..."

"You..."

"I'm not who you think I am..." Tears ready spill around her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

_**And I grew tired, you expired, oh you finished me Now that I'm all that you planned, well tell me what do you think?**_

"I lied about who I am. My mother is not the President of Hot Tunes TV China, she's the cook here at camp..." She took a deep breath, Shane tried to respond but she held up a hand, "Don't. My parents didn't have enough money to send me here. So my mom got a job as the cook so I could come at a discounted price. And I saw that everyone here was related to famous people and had all these connections to the music business-" Tears began to pour.

"Mitchie-"

"Wait, please. I know I don't deserve it but hear me out. I just wanted to fit it. I'm such a nobody where I come from. No one notices me. I just wanted to be seen," She looked down hiding her face with her bangs and wept softly.

"Mitch-"

"I know you probably hate me. It's ok if you want me to swim back to camp" She said weakly.

_**Done by the hands of a broken artist You painted black where my naked heart is, I finally no what wrong is, Now I finally know that you bleed for nothing. Carved like a stone with your hands still shaking, ,on display through a soul still breaking Aren't you proud you're the one that made me? Aren't you proud that your the one that made me?**_

At that statement Shane burst out laughing.

"Are you laughing at what a joke I am?"

"Mitchie, I would never make you swim back to camp." He said chuckling, but then the tough jerky pop star softened, "Mitchie, I wish you didn't think you had to lie to everyone. Especially me. You've become a great friend. I think you're great."

"But, I lied to you." Mitchie said with shame in her voice.

He thought for a moment, "Yes.. But, you told me the truth. And it may take awhile for me to wrap around the idea, but you're still Mitchie. I'm still Shane. When you first said it, I mean I was surprised. But then, if you wanted to just get close to me because I'm 'Shane Grey', and not because I'm 'Shane'. You wouldn't have told me. Would you?"

"Probably not..." She half heartedly smiled.

_**Too bad you knew me, when I wasn't ready**_

"You listened to me. You're the first person to actually hear me. And the more I think about it, the less mad or upset at, you I feel.." His thoughts trailed.

"I'm so sorry, Shane... I just..."

"Hey," He raised a hand, "Now hear me out. No one here at this camp is perfect. Even me. I'm the 'Bad Boy of Connect3'", he laughed, "But, you've helped me in this little time we've known each other. You encouraged me to return to pursue writing the music I want to write, to play it the way I want. So don't say sorry. Mitchie, thank you for being honest with me.  
Thank you for being real. Thank you for reaching out to me."

"No Shane, I don't deserve this." She cried. "Please tell me what scum I am. Tell me you hate me. Tell me anything but thank you..." She sobbed.

"Mitchie," He reached over and took her hand, "I've never felt this connected to anyone," He pulled her to him in an embrace, "I'm not going to let that go just because you told a little lie, like I said 'You're still Mitchie."

"How out of character, Pop star" She sighed.

"Don't you see you changed me." He smiled.

"Shane?"

"Yes Mitchie?"

"Thank you." She laid her head on his chest.

"Anytime," He said pulling her closer, and she began humming "This is Me," under her breath.

_**I am no masterpiece at all.**_

"Hey, what are you humming?" He said pulling away from her to look at her face.

"Oh, just a song I wrote.." She blushed.

"Sing it for me."

**The End!!**


End file.
